mjabierafandomcom-20200214-history
Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation
For logos, see Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation/Logos. The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (often shortened to BBC) was a Philippine television network that began operations in November 1973 and ceased transmission on 20 March 1986. It revive by the consortium of , and on January 1, 1987 and acquired by on July 1, 1996 and Metromedia (now KM Media) on June 13, 2005. Currently, Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation is the broadcaster and affiliate of T&C, the Philippine franchise in the Asia-Pacific Region. History The original BBC era (1973-1986) (formerly DZAQ-TV) station owned by was shut down following the in 1972, and served as the flagship station of BBC. Roberto Benedicto, a of then- and owner of the , took over the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center complex on Bohol (now Sergeant Esguerra) Avenue in Quezon City after the KBS Studios along in (which were ironically sold them by ABS-CBN in 1969) were destroyed by fire in June 1973, a few months before BBC went on air. Perhaps to parallel KBS' name, the station was renamed the "Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation" after , a dormant volcano located in southern known for its s and mystical associations. In 1976, BBC, KBS and another Benedicto-owned network, the (which originally aired from ), transferred to the compound in Old Balara, Quezon City, with the transmitter located along Panay Avenue, Quezon City. This left (a frequency formerly owned by ABS-CBN and taken over by the government as in 1974) at the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center complex, then renamed Broadcast Plaza. By December 1973, the network also operated in and in , both of which were also originally owned by ABS-CBN. Their call signs were also changed to DYCW-TV and DYBW-TV, respectively. The Cebu and Bacolod stations switched affiliations to GTV-4 (later the Maharlika Broadcasting System) in 1978 and reverted to their former call letters. BBC-2 was rebranded as City 2 Television from 1980 to 1984, but reverted to BBC-2 with a different logo in its last years of broadcast. BBC-2 ended operations on 25 February 1986 at the height of the along with RPN and IBC (temporarily), after reformist soldiers disabled the transmitter that was broadcasting Marcos' inauguration from . Upon 's subsequent accession to the presidency, BBC, RPN and IBC (collectively known as "Broadcast City") were sequestered and placed under the management of a Board of Administrators tasked to operate and manage its business and affairs subject to the control and supervision of . DWWX-TV was returned to ABS-CBN on 16 July 1986, as were the Cebu and Bacolod affiliate stations. BBC operations revived in 1996 as the network together with Asia Pacific News and Features owned by Bubby Dacer re-launches DWAN 1206 as the news and music station. It re-launched also provincial radio stations DWLW 675 Laoag, DWDW 1017 Dagupan, DWGW 684 Legaspi, DWNW 715 Naga and DXWG 855 in Cagayan de Oro/Iligan. It last until 2000. The network became well-remembered for its trademark jingle, Big Beautiful Country, composed by and sung by various OPM singers of the 70s. By 1980, its relaunch as City 2 made history as the first national station to incorporate computer-generated graphics using the system for its station identity and promo spots. The Granada/CBS/Seiko consortium era (1987-1995) Turner era (1995-2005) Metromedia, then KM Media era (2005-present) Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 34 (593.143 MHz) Transmitter power : 60 kW (1,000 kW ERP) Category:Philippines Category:Television Category:Television station Category:KM Media Category:Konica Minolta